


Winter opens up to Spring

by AFairy



Series: Nature's cycles [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFairy/pseuds/AFairy
Summary: Jack finds out something interesting about Aster's ears, but the important part is the conversation that comes after.





	Winter opens up to Spring

**Author's Note:**

> There you go fuckers more Jackrabbit

It was a day like any other break day, really. Bunny and Jack decided to have a picnic on one of the chambers of the Warren, under some trees near a vegetable garden. They were talking, gossiping and laughing, and it was perfect as always.

That is, until Jack moved to touch one of Bunny's ears.

It had probably been a teasing gesture, response to one of Bunny's smartass remarks, at least until Bunny let out a strangled noise and fell on the ground, his legs folding and his ears flat on his head.

“Bunny? Are you – Are you alright, did I hurt you?”

His Bunny looked at him, his wide wide as saucers, and he slowly moved his head in negative.

“No to which one, dammit, use your words, Aster – “

“Ya didn't hurt me!” he said hurriedly, sounding embarassed and – oh, that was mortified, that was his Aster in mortified mode. “It's just - Ah, hell, it's embarassing!”

“Aster, seriously, explain!” Jack said, urgently, and he would take it to his (second?) grave that that note of desperation wasn't there.

They spent a few more seconds in silence, before Aster spoke up, his voice merely above a whisper:

“M' ears are sensitive, Snowdrop. Really sensitive. Erogenous sensitive.”

It took Jack a few seconds to speak again.

“Oh?” he said, feeling a bit dazed, and checked Aster's ass. Yep, that was a butthole showing, which meant Aster was aroused. “Interesting.”

Aster let out a keening noise when Jack placed his hand on a fur covered butt cheek and started massaging.

“Ah – Snowdrop – Mmmm – Jackie!”

“I wonder,” Jack said, putting Aster's head in his lap, moving his hands towards Aster's ear. The Pooka started panting desperately when his fingers touched them. “if you could come just from me touching them.”

“I – Ah! – Probably – “ and then he let out drawn out a moan.

“Hands over your head.” Jack commanded, his voice turning low and dominant(Aster said it was hot as hell). “You can't touch yourself. Keeps your legs spread for your buck, yeah?”

Aster obeyed, whimpering helplessly, and Jack saw his dick, slowly coming out of its sheath.

Jack hummed happily, and began drawing circles in Aster’s ears.

Oh, it was music to his ears the sounds Aster was making, and untouched, even! Though maybe it couldn't be considered untouched.

He knew Aster was about to come when he started panting along with his moaning, his legs quivering with need, his hands clutching at Jack's deer skin leggings, until finally white liquid shot out of his beautiful cock onto his stomach, and he lay limp on top of the picnic sheet.

And then he felt Jack's dick poking his head, and looked up at Jack with a smile that he knew meant very good things.

He turned, laying on his stomach, his muzzle directly in front of the tent in Jack's pants. “Let me thank ya, love.”

Jack nodded, mouth going dry, a soft moan pulled out of his lips when the air of the Warren touched his erect dick, completely out of his clothes in less than a minute.

When Aster's tongue met Jack's cock, he suported himself with one hand and put the other on Aster's head, less to guide him, more to simply caress his lover's furry head to let him know how fucking good that felt.

“Fuck, Aster, that's it, you feel so good, fuck love you look so good with my cock in your mouth.”

Aster hummed in agreement, and the vibrations made Jack throw his head back.

“You're so good at this, Aster, come on, that's it, _Aster_ \- “ and then he came, a long moan leaving his lips, and Aster drank it all.

When he came down from his high, Aster was still sucking and licking him, and he let out a soft moan around a laugh, as he willed himself to not harden again.

Aster had explained to him, once, that he liked doing this not to set his partner off again, but because he simply liked to taste his lover, to feel the weight on his tongue.

Not that Jack didn't understand. He remembers the years he passed with Fleur, how he liked to eat her out long after she had come ten times, simply because she tasted amazing.

Not better than his Aster's cock, but details.

“God, you just love my cock, don't you Bunny?”

Bunny let go with a wet pop, and laughed. “Of course, it's a treat. Could do to have it inside me all the time.”

“I would suggest one of those dildos that you give the measurements and someone makes it, but you don't wear clothes.”

“Mhmm.” Bunny hummed, and the both of them laid on the towel, Aster over him like a blanket. “You could, though.”

At those words, Jack felt himself tense.

Aster, perfect Aster, notices this and starts drawing circles on his skin.

“Unless ya don't like bottoming, which I should have asked you about when we got together, but I was pretty excited to get on your dick.”

That made Jack laugh, and he spent some good minutes looking for what to say(during which Aster waited patiently, drawing figure in Jack's skin).

“I’ve never bottomed before.” He said, finally. “I mean, I know I've been with a lot of people, but I never trusted them with this, you know?”

Aster hummed, and kissed Jack’s neck.

“Do you want to try it?”

To that, Jack immediately thought ‘yes'. It's not like he hadn't thought about it nearly every week since their two month anniversary, or jerked off to those thoughts at least as frequently.

“I...Yeah.” he said. “There's no one else I trust more than you.” And then he laughed. “Not now, mind, I'm exhausted. But yeah.”

He heard Aster's purr, felt it around him, and yeah, he definitely wanted this.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

“I can make it smaller, if you want.” Aster said, suddenly, while they cuddled close on one of Tooth's guest room(Guardian's hangbout day, yay).

“What.”

“When you try bottoming. I can make my dick smaller so it doesn't hurt as much.”

“That...Would be useful.” Jajk said, after some time thinking. “I’d rather it was your actual dick, though.”

“I don't want to hurt ya, love.”

“Ok, well, let's compromise. You start with it small and slowly make it bigger. No, scratch that, make it finger sized and stretch me with it.”

Aster let out a surprised laugh, which made Jack smile smugly.

“Good - You're full of good ideas, love.” He finally said when the laughter died down. “Yeah, let's - let's do that.”

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Jack was nervous.

Not “oh my god why am I doing this I'm gonna mess it up" nervous, but still, Aster was going to fuck him for the first time, so yeah, he was nervous.

He was in their nest, already naked and half hard, fidgeting with one of the covers as he waited for his Bunny to come in.

His nervousness kind of melted away as Bunny came in, tapered cock finger sized.

He let out a laugh, and tried to hide it with his hands.

“There you go, love, laugh it up.” Bunny said, smiling. “You'll be less tense.”

Jack giggled as he felt Aster's whiskers tickling his neck, right before a kiss, and let himself be laid out on the bed.

They had talked about this. They had already tried having sex with Jack as the submissive to see if Jack liked it(answer: a fat yes), so they had decided this was what was going to happen.

Jack let out a shuddery breath when he felt Aster sucking on his skin, sure to leave a mark. He felt Aster smile against neck, and let out a tiny moan when Aster started a trail of kisses down his chest, panting when the kisses reached under his bellybutton.

“God, Aster, I might melt if you don't speed up...”

“Patience, Jackie.“Aster said, before nipping Jack's hips, making him pant harder.

Then his lips touched Jack's cock, and he let out a whine.

It was awesome, according to Aster, how whiny and needy Jack turned when he wasn't in control. Jack ocasionally felt embarassed about it, but honestly, didn't he feel the same about Aster?

Aster did – something -with his tongue, and Jack forgot what he was thinking about.

“Ready, love?” Aster asked, and Jack gave a desperate nod, because fuck, he could feel himself clenching with need.

Aster grabbed the little bottle of lube(which he noticed was almost finished), and Jack saw he give his finger sized cock a coating, and then he felt it poking his entrance.

Well. That was uncomfortable. Not in a “I want this out it's hurting me" way, but in a “there's food stuck in between my teeth" way.

He heard Aster's breath pick up. Just a tiny bit.

“God, Jackie, lucky my senses are dulled with shifting, or this would end way too quickly.” Aster groaned.

“You big dumbass.” Jack said over his shallow breaths when the uncomfortable feeling melted away and he started rocking a tiny bit on the small dick. “And you wanted to go the whole time shifted?”

“Well, yeah. I'm patient.” He said, and started moving a bit, Jack's breath hitching.

“Make it bigger, I'm good.”

And so they went, Aster slowly shifting his dick bigger and bigger as Jack slowly got used to the feeling of being filled by Aster.

When Aster finally reached his original, six inches, thick cock, Jack was about to fall apart.

“God, Aster, so good, so big, I'm so full, please move – “ he interrupted himself with a moan as Aster obeyed him.

“On it, Snowflake.”

Jack couldn't begin to describe it – the feeling of Aster inside him, thrusting, hot and heavy and reaching every inch of sensitive skin, fucking him into the bed, panting in his ears and moving like he can't get enough of Jack –

Jack's climax caught him by surprise, and he nearly yelped with it. When he came back from the high, he noticed Aster was still thrusting, but it was sloppy and desperate.

“Come on, Aster, come on, that's it, fill me up -" he stopped himself when he felt a rush of warm liquid shoot into him, making him shiver.

Two minutes passed before either had strength to say anything, and in the meantime, Aster's cock softened and went back into its sheath, slowly pulling out.

When one of them talked, it was Aster. “So, good?”

“Are you kidding, that was amazing, we're definitely repeating this.”

Aster chuckled with that, and completely pulled out, making Jack shiver again.

“Hope you still like topping, though.”

“Oh, yeah, definitely, what, you think I'm just gonna give up on your ass because of your dick? I'd rather have both.” Jack said, bracing himself for Aster’s tongue bath that always came after sex.

Not one to disappoint, Aster began licking his face, slowly going down, and when he lifted Jack's hips, he was suddenly(but pleasantly) reminded that today the tongue bath extended to his ass.

He panted with the pleasure of Aster's tongue soothing his puffy, abused hole, and when that tongue and those lips finally moved to his dick, he came immediately.

He saw Aster drink it all down, and then the both of them were cuddling, Aster purring, Jack feeling limp with satisfaction.


End file.
